


Kersplat

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Rock Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: This is an echo of that scene in Star Trek V. William Shatner's Kirk liked rock climbing, so will Chris Pine's. The link to the article that inspired this story here. Jim and two of his favorite people in the world: Spock and Bones. Dont own them.
Kudos: 7





	Kersplat

<https://www.outtherecolorado.com/wolf-pack-confirmed-in-colorado-for-first-time-in-recent-history/?fbclid=IwAR0pWM_lWJrZc6pjEj-QMIUlbC_hX4h3dqpXbcqB3wlg3Ygv1rzu7RmdHx0> <https://www.outtherecolorado.com/wolf-pack-confirmed-in-colorado-for-first-time-in-recent-history/?fbclid=IwAR0pWM_lWJrZc6pjEj-QMIUlbC_hX4h3dqpXbcqB3wlg3Ygv1rzu7RmdHx0>

It was dusk, Jim acknowledged that he'd left this a little late. He'd spent 2 hours arguing with Bones and Spock about making this climb. Spock refused to see the fun in it, Bones just saw the danger in it (of course he did, when did he not) and neither wanted to go home and explain to Jim's husband, Chris, why they allowed Jim to attempt to climb the Garden of the Gods and go kersplat. Yes, that very scientific term when people hit the ground at a high rate of speed known as kersplat came out of Bones' mouth. Well, they probably wouldn't have objected so hard if he'd used things like lines and caribiners, but this was a free climb.

Jim paused long enough to get a firmer grip long enough to wipe his brow. Sweat beaded on his face as he looked up. Only a 100 more feet, he told himself as he pulled himself up, finding more finger and hand holds as he went. He had no intention of going kersplat. Why was that word sticking in his brain? Rocks dug into his hands and fingers as he continued the climb. He'd started this while in the Academy as a constructive use of his destructive proclivities. His instructors would probably be right beside him now, climbing to admire the view.

Jim reached the top and pulled himself up. He sat down, feet dangling over the cliff's edge to watch the sunset in its glorious blues and pinks and deep reds. Suddenly, nearby, a howl went up. Jim froze reaching for his water bottle clipped to his belt. Instead, he reached for his camera. He'd hoped to see what might be behind him. "Please no Coyote," he whispered. He slowly turned to see the large canid behind him. No mistaking it, it was the Grey Wolf. Extinct from the American landscape for nearly 200 years, it was reintroduced to Yellowstone National Park in the late 20th Century. By the quarter mark of the century they had been found as far south as Colorado. They wolf's golden eyes met his blue eyes as a black wolf joined him, rubbing their head on the other's. Jim took their picture in complete and utter awe of this sight. He slowly moved his hands and managed to take several pictures including one of the black wolf raising their muzzle and howling. The pack answered its howl before moving off and disappearing.

Jim stood slowly as he finally pulled the water bottle off his belt and taking a long swallow. He finally activated his one concession to safety, rocket boots, as he flew back to camp. Spock was hovering about 50 feet off the ground waiting for him. Jim landed on the ground as Bones scowled at him. "Did you have fun?" he asked as Jim scrolled through his camera before handing it to him. Bones caught his breath. "Great picture, Jim."

"Agreed," Spock commented as he peered at the picture.

"Yes, I had fun," Jim told him. "You should join me, tomorrow."

"No," Bones told him. "I have no desire to go, kersplat."


End file.
